User blog:Helel ben Shahaar/Helel's "Nativity in Black" Christmas Contest
Surprise, minions! I bet you thought this wouldn't happen. But it does! Your favourite punching bag Helel is here with yet another contest for this year. And, obviously, the theme is the birthday of the beefed up nephilim baby! The Christmas! Or rather, what came to be from it... The Formalities It is fairly simple, really: you need to write a 5000 or less words long story that is centered around the not-so-cherry-and-cream side of Christianity: Crusades (Northern and Eastern), Salem Witch Trials, Spanish Inquisition, Nero's Harassment of Christians, Early Muslim Religious Oppression... the subjects are ample and deliciously dark and bloody. Take your pick and then take your pen. The entries will be judged by a team of judges, consisting of Moist Nazi Submarine, Trump's Wet Dream, and Expired Halal Certificate You can enter starting today, 4th December, and all the way until 5th January. Grading System Stories will be graded based on four parameters, each of which brings up to 25 points, for a grand total of 100 points. The parameters in question are: *'General Quality' - Grammar, formatting; the boring stuff. *'Horror Factor' - You are writing a Creepypasta after all. *'Deus Vult' - How well were the religious tones implemented. *'Entertainment Value' - The main reason for writing pastas is entertainment of the readers. Teh Sekshun of All teh Rulezs *All entries must be posted to this site, therefore, all submissions must meet the CP Wiki Quality Standards. *Please post links to your stories in the blog comments. *Please place a header on your story (via AN template) announcing it as an entry into this contest. It should look something like this: *Word limit is strict 5000. *Must be original stories written for this contest. Please do not link stories that are already posted to the site, even if they fit the criteria. *Please use template and credit yourself on your work. *Regarding NSFW entries: due to nature of the 1st prize, it is very important that you remember that extremely NSFW pastas are generally disqualified from those positions. Now, I am not saying this to try and water down the stories, as I want everyone to be as creative as possible, I am just making you all aware that stories that are too over the top in the NSFW category will not be able to be considered for the top prize. *Once the entry has been received, no further editing will be taken into account. *The category for this particular contest is: Hel's NIB Christmas 2018. The Boons The winner will be announced on Christmas (by Julian Calendar). The winning story shall be spotlit for the month of February, and will be narrated by the lovely Luciferia Megami. And That About Covers It Have fun, zealots and heretics alike. Praise Dio and make us frigtened and/or aroused (ideally both at the same time) Judgement Day At long last, the time to announce the winner has come. So, let's get to it: 1st Place - Goetia by Dgrady237 (272/300) 2nd Place - Faith by L0CKED334 (228/300) 3rd Place - Heretics by HopelessNightOwl (149/300) And that's that. Hope you all had fun with this contest as I had. Stay tuned for the next ride with Uncle Hel (˵ ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉˵) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs